The FairyTail Besties!
by The FairyTail besties
Summary: Hello! This is an OC story me and my friend put together! Actual summary: join angel and rosetta in their adventures of fairytail as they make friends and enemies on the way!
1. Chapter 1

**omg hi! It's Hanna and Laney! We kind of live far away from each other so we may not be able to update these really quickly... btw Laney is Angel and Hanna is Rosetta**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Finally!**

Angel 's P.O.V

I got on the train with Rosetta. "Rosetta, what do you think FairyTail is like?" I asked. Looking in a mirror while brushing my hair. "I don't know. Maybe wild and rowdy." She said smiling. "I hope it is. I want to beat some people up. Hehe." I said with a evil smile.

Rosetta's P.O.V

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. Today we boarded a train to go to magnolia. I'm 10 and she's 16. The reason we went on the train ride is because we're going to the famous guild of Fairytail! I'm a fire Dragon slayer and she's an Angel Dragon slayer, there's another fire Dragon slayer there too! I think his name is naysu? Well anyway, we had a 5 hour ride ahead of us, I just can't wait to meet the Fairytail guild!

Angel 's P.O.V

"I wonder if I will meet him." I said. "Meet who?" Rosetta asked. "The one, my Prince, my one true love. How ever you put it." I said. Rosetta rolled her eyes again. "What about you!" I said sitting next to her and nudging her. "You shut up!" She said blushing madly. "What ever" I said. The train ride was long. "I wonder." I said quietly.

"You wonder what?" Rosetta asked. "Nothing." I said casting the thought away. Well there was something troubling me. I felt like something bad was going to happen. Then the train stopped. And everything went black to me as I fell unconscious.

Rosetta's P.O.V

The Train went to a stop and angel's head clashed on the seat making her unconscious. I didn't bother to yell her name, just in case. The next thing that happens was a big man. He got on the train and told everybody to put their hands up. I didn't, so he came over to me and pointed a gun towards me. My face was blank and he got pissed.

"Hey you little brat what did I just say?" He asked me rather harshly. My face remained blank. He pointed the gun toward me., He was to slow so I grabbed it and melted the gun. He stared at me in utter shock as I punched his lower stomach, making him unconscious. Everyone stared at me like I had just saved their lives. Angel began to awake.

Angel 's P.O.V

I awoke to see a man on the ground. Rosetta took something out of his pocket. " What is that?" I asked. " Something you should stay away from. " Rosetta said angerly. " Ok. " I said and kicked the guy out of our area. " We should be all most there. " I said. The train started again. Then it stopped and I hopped out the window. Sniffing the air I smelled different scents. Then I smelled vanilla and strawberries. " ROSETTA! " I yelled. " WHAT AND WERE ARE YOU!" She responded. " FOLLOW YOUR DAMN NOSE AND I SMELL LUCY!" I all most screeched with excitement. Rosetta caught up to me. And we followed the we spotted Lucy. I shivered with excitement. " I wonder what we should say. " I said.

Meanwhile somewhere else.

Someone's P.O.V

I ran though the huge plains following the scent of my master. Running faster and faster. I stopped at a train station. " No no no! " I growled loudly. I followed the train tracks. Still searching and searching. ' Damn it this may take awhile. ' I said in my head. I ran at full speed. Ending up at a train stop. Sniffing I found traces of her White hair. " Master I am coming to you. " I roared out to the sky.

Back to da ladies.

Angel 's P.O.V

I froze. Rosetta did too. " Did you hear that?! " I said all most screaming. " Yes. It's sounded like Kazumai. " Rosetta said. I shivered. Let's hope he is safe. I was about to tap Lucy's shoulder when I got knocked to the ground. " Ow ow ow. " I said Rosetta helping me.

Rosetta's P.O.V

Angel fell to the ground and I helped her up. "Hey, you ok?" I asked after she repeatedly said ow. "Yeah I guess so, hey who is that?" She asked. " No idea... but he hot. " I said whispering this in her ear. Angel nodded. " Woah sorry you ok. " the man asked. " Yep. " Angel said. We walked away.

Angel 's P.O.V

' OMG HE IS HOT! ' I thought in my head. We found Fairy Tail. I all most kicked the door open in excitement. But Rosetta all ready opened it. When I walked in slightly pouting all the eyes there were on us. " Wow I feel scared. " I whispered to Rosetta. " I am too " she whispered back. Then I casually walked up to Mirajane and said. " We would like to join your guild. " She smiled. " And what are your names. " Mira asked. " Angel & Rosetta. " I said smirking.

Then every body froze. I heard murmers. " Angel & Rosetta!... The Besties?... I heard they beat 50 dark guilds in a day. " I smirked again. " Where do you want your guild marks. " She said as I pointed to my ankle and said white."and I would like mine on my cheek, red please!" I grinned. " WE ARE FINALLY MEMBERS OF FAIRYTAIL! " I yelled loudly. Then I covered my mouth and blushed a deep red.

Rosetta's P.O.V

I gave angel my signature toothy grin. "Gee, angel, no need to scream hehehe" she got pissed off, but didn't say anything. Well this is it. Fairytail! We finally made it! Everything went back to normal after Angel stopped bragging and challenging everyone we met. I'm gonna like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**ITS US! HANNA & LANEY! :D I would prefer if you called me Angel... and Hanna Rosetta... thanks!**

* * *

_Angel's P.O.V_

_I grinned. ' Now who to fight first. ' I thought with a evil smile. " Hello I'm Lucy. " I heard someone say behind me. " I'm Angel. " I said. I grinned again and walked up to Rosetta. I am not done!_

Rosetta's P.O.V

Angel walked up to me with that grin, meaning she wanted to fight. Not. Again. She looses everytime! And we'll end up destroying the place. I walked out of the guild, trying to ignore her. I was relieved when I 'thought' I lost her

Angel 's P.O.V

I leaped onto her with one of my Angel Pucnhes. It hit her straight in the face. I leaped back and laughed. " I GOT YOU!" I yelled with a evil grin. " I wonder why they call her Angel.. " I heard someone say. Rosetta turned to me. I could not see her face, but I was ready this time. When ever she went to sleep I trained and I even learned Angel Drive.

" Really Angel. You are a bit old to be jumping onto people. " She said. I giggled. " Well I wanted a fight. " I said. " Well you got one. " She said and raced at me with her hands in fire. I leaped out of the way and used roar of the Angel Dragon. It hit her right on the back. She flinched then attacked me with Roar of the Fire Dragon. It hit me in the stomach. I flinched and cried out. " Now you're trying to give me scars. " my hair hid my face. Rosetta remember that Angel had scars from stuff that will soon be relieved.

I began to use Dragon Force. My skin turned pale and my eyes turned white. I sprouted Angel wings. " ANGEL'S WING! " I shouted and a wing like slash of light and feathers hit Rosetta.

Rosetta's P.O.V

Well damn. She actually won. Little brat. Who knew she could be so strong...well I guess that's because I'm 6 years younger than her... but still, something seemed off about those attacks, but I'll leave it be. She's lucky I didnt use my ultimate power against her. Shed be a pile of ash...

After angel stopped for a breath, I used my healing powers and completely healed myself. She watched me slowly and cautiously. "Oh grow up!" I yelled at her and she frowned looking pissed.

Then I forgot one little detail..."ITS FUCKING DARK ALREADY AND WE HAVE NO PLACE TO STAY! IF WE WASN'T SO BUSY FIGHTING WE COULDA WENT AHEAD AND RENT SOMETHING!" I screamed

Angel's P.O.V

" Oh no! " I screamed! Then I realized everyone was watching us. " OMFG!" I said. I grabbed Rosetta and ran. " They saw us fight. " I said. " Ya so what. " Rosetta responded. " I have a feeling people are going to want to fight us... " I said. Rosetta shrugged and she dragged me back to the guild. " WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING MEH!" I shouted. " No reason. " She said grinning. I got up and brushed off my pants. " You guys can come to Fairy Hills. " said a scarlet haired girl. " Ok... " I responded.

Someone's P.O.V

I ended up at a place called Mangolia. I walked though the streets turning into a white cat. I ended knocking into a blonde girl. " Oh look a kitty! " She said and picked me up I hissed loudly. She carried me to her house. She put a bowl of milk on the ground and I hid.

Rosetta's P.O.V

I followed this girl to fairy hills. She seemed nice, I liked her, but everyone else seemed scared of her, strange... it appears she maybe 'titania' Erza Scarlet...EH! who cares anyway...Hey...what the hell is Angel doing now?!

Angel's P.O.V

I began to sneak up to Erza. Before Rosetta grabbed my shirt. " Hey!" I yelled grabbing Rosetta and lifting her up. " Let me down!" She said and I let go. " Stop Fighting. " I heard Erza say. " Ok! " We both said together. We walked into the huge house. " Rosetta... Do you have my jewel pouch... " I asked. " Yep! " She said and gave it to me. " How much is the rent here? " I asked. " 60,000 jewel. " Erza responded. ( sorry if I got it wrong )

" Ok here. " I said and handed it to her. She gave us a key and we walked into a room. " This is our room?" I said. " I guess we will have to decorate it. " Rosetta said. I threw my bags next to my bed then snapped my fingers and a cloud appeared. " Goodnight. " I said " Goodnight. " said Rosetta. I felt like making some people do some Karaoke with me tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

Rosetta's P.O.V

I woke up and yawned. I then destroyed Angel's Cloud. She fell onto her bed silently. She opened her eyes whitch finally turned back to blue. She grinned a evil smile. " You know what I want to do today. " She said. " What?!" I said brushing my hair. " KARAOKE! " She said putting on a black t shirt and blue shorts.

I put on some clothes and followed Angel out our door. " Hey look they're up! " said a girl a little older then me. " Hello. " I said. Angel just stood there with a evil grin. " Uh... Angel? " I asked. " What? " She said all most laughing. " No fighting today. " I said as I heard her yell damn it.

" Oh , btw I am Wendy. This is Levy, Juvia, Erza, & Bisca. " the little girl said and pointed to a light bluentte , then to a darker one , then to the red head, then a girl with green hair. I waved then I did not see Angel... I saw the front door open. " Oh No... "

Angel's P.O.V

As I ran I heard Rosetta yell Oh no. I kept running and ended up at the guild and burst though the door. " WHO WANTS TO DO KARAOKE! " I screamed. Then out of nowhere a white lion leaped onto me. " OMG! KAZUMAI!" I said and hugged him. Everybody stared shocked.

I heard the door open to see Rosetta. " KAZUMAI!" She said and hugged him too. " I missed you Master. " Kazumia said purring. " COOL YOU HAVE A LION! " I heard someone yell. I turned around to find Gray and Natsu. " Of course I do. He was given to me by a dragon named, Misa. " I said. " Now... TIME FOR KARAOKE! " I said grabbing Natsu in a head lock. " Or else you will not see tomorrow. " I said giving everyone a Erza glare.

* * *

Thanks for reading REVEIW!


	3. Karaoke! Chapter 3

**Angel:Ok guys... The song in here that is not ours is called Paper Moon. But I translated it to English... it's only part of it...**

**Rosetta: I also got a song. But it's in Japanese.**

* * *

Anegl's P.O.V

" Ok Ok! " Natsu said and I let go. " I will go first! I will sing two songs first one is Paper Moon.

_I'm falling down into my shadow._

_I am holding my breath._

_And waiting deadly night._

_Don't scary_

_ if you want it._

_You can see for yourself any world at all._

_See you in your dreams ya , Baby_

_Even if there bad dreams!~_

_Fairy blue for you!~_

_I destroyed the stars_

_And hung up a _

_Black Paper Moon._

_If you believe in me when you're_

_Lost "Here " I am "forever"with your soul!~_

_When you look up._

_I will be there shining_

_Like the Moon!~_

I bowed when the song ended then the lights turned black for me. " This song is called My Shadow. " I said with a tear running down my face.

_You where my first love._

_But _

_( I stand up )_

_You broke my heart in half!_

_I was your Angel!_

_You where_

_( Everything goes DARK. But I am shining )_

_My Shadow!_

_Now I am here singing._

_And you are not with me! _

_( Is crying slightly. I lay on the ground. Light turns white. )_

_I_

_Am_

_Now_

_Crying on the ground._

_( I stand up. Still crying )_

_I was your Angel!_

_You where _

_( every thing goes black )_

_My Shadow!_

_( Lonely expression appears on face )_

_Now I am here alone..._

_So I have tried to move on!_

_( puts hand on head with sad expression )_

_But_

_You _

_Are _

_Still in my mind!_

_( Tears stream down face. )_

_You where._

_My Shadow..._

_Can't _

_Believe_

_That_

_You_

_Are_

_Still in my head! ( clutches head. Then stops. Then sings sweetly and quietly. )_

_But_

I

Have

Tried

To move on!

But I can't

( sings sweetly and quietly though last part. )

Cause.

_I was your Angel._

_And_

_You_

_Where_

_My Shadow..._

_( Falls onto ground crying. )_.

Starts yelling and sobbing. " WHY WHY YOU WHERE MY MATE! WHY! " hits hand on floor. " Why... " I sob and Rosetta rushes over to me. " Its ok. " She said hugging me. " it's ok he is gone. " She said and I stop crying.

Rosetta's P.O.V

I sighed and stepped on stage. "My turn."

**tsunaida te lil'b**

_megurimegutte mo mata koko de aitai_

_Hagurenai you ni kono te wo tsunagu n da_

_Asahi ga noburo katariatte ne_

_Yuuhi ga shizumu made tsunaida te_

_Kou yatte asu mo asatte mo tomo ni ayumou hikari to kage_

_Sabishige ni mistsumeru machi no naka de_

_Nukumori wa hitori ja mitsukaranakute_

_Ai ga konna ni tsuyosa ni naru koto_

_Shitta n da kimi ni deaeta hajimete_

_Megurimegutte mo mata koko de aitai_

_Hagurenai you ni kono te wo tsunagu n da_

_Hitori ja nemurenai yume wa mirenai kara_

_Donna fuan mo todokanai tokoro e_

_Hoshi no nai yoru mo terashitsuzukeyou_

_Doko made mo ikeru Kimi to nara_

_Hitori ja arukenai michi mo futari nara_

_Hanauta utainagara arukeru n da_

_Kimi ga ireba shiawase_

I breathed hard after signing that song. It brought back a lot of memories. I was relieved after singing. And I clearly knew that I had won. I let out a smirk of victory

Angel's P.O.V

I glared at Rosetta who forgot this was I repeat was not a competition. I was talking to Wendy when all of a sudden. Natsu asked me something. " Who was your mate. " I stared in shock at him then Rosetta did a face palm. It looked like she was go I going to slap him when I held her back. " His name was Rogue Cheney... Maybe you know him I did watch the matches at the GMG. " I said. ( Dun DUN DUN duh! Twist )

" Wow really him? " I heard Gajeel say. Then I slapped him hardly and walked out of the guild putting a white cloak on. Every body had a shocked expression as I walked out the guild doors. ' Rogue was a nice guy. ' I thought in my head. Then Kazumai appeared next to me. " He didn't mean to make you mad , Master. " He said. " Yes he did. He is a bastard. " I said harshly. " Where are we going? " he asked. " Into the forest. " I said. We walked out of the town and into the forest. We walked for a while and ended up at a clearing.

I took my cloak off and put it on a tree. " Kazumai, human form now. " I said. Kazumai turned into a human wearing a black t shirt and pants. His hair was white like mine but his eyes where gold. " What are we going to do? " he asked. " Train. " I said. Then I turned around and attacked him with a Punch.

Rosetta's P.O.V

I stared in shock as Angel left. I was about to murder Gajeel when Natsu attacked him. To my shock so did Lucy... Weird... " Are you going to go after her? " Asked Levy. " Nope. She just went to blow some steam.. Although she may destroy the forest... And where is Kazumai... " I said scratching my head. I then hit Gajeel in the nuts and left laughing. " I all ways wanted to do that. " I said going to our apartment.

" Hmm. I wonder if some day I will feel Angel's pain. " I suddenly said and closed my mouth stopping. Why did I just say that? Am I some kind of idiot. Of course I don't! I have seen Angel's scars... I hit my self then unlocked the door to our room to find...

( Oh! CLIFFHANGER!) Kazumai's P.O.V

I dodged the punch then I hit her with a gold beam. She then attacked me with a Angel Dragon's Fury. I got hit with a huge ball of light and feathers and gold. Then I turned into a white ghost Fox and disappeared. She stood there and closed her eyes to pin point where I was. Then she hit me with Angel Dragon's Wing Slash. I turned into a cheetah and raced around her. Then she snapped her fingers and she raced past me hitting right in the ribs.

I flinched and fell. " You OK? " She said and patted my head. " You are my loyal Lion. " She said and put her cloak on . " Where are you going? " I said. She turned around. " To go see Rogue Cheney, and give him a peace of My mind!

* * *

**Angel: Woah. Lots of stuff has happened...**

**Kazumai: Yep...**

**Angel: I am going REVEIW PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Angel's P.O.V

I went into the train with Kazumai in human form. All the girls loved him. He was indeed cute. We sat down and the trained started moving and I noticed something in the corner of the train car. It was Team Natsu. I hid my face in my cloak and changed its color to gold. Kazumai looked over in the corner and then went to sit next to me. " They can't find out its us." I hissed in his ear. Then all of a sudden Natsu walked over to us. " I know it's you Angel you smell like Rose Blossoms. " He said. " Damn it. " I said.

" And that's Kazumai. He smells like ginger. " He said pointing to Kazumai as he said damn it too. " Where are you going. " Natsu asked. Then all of a sudden his motion sickness began. I quietly said yes. Then I called Wendy over. " You may need to help him. " I said. " Of course I will. " She healed him then she sat down too. " Ok just go call your whole team here. " I said. Then Erza sat next to me. And Lucy over next To Gray and Natsu.

Rosetta's P.O.V

To my surprise I found Rogue. " What are you doing here. " I asked. " I came to see Angel. " He said. " Oh hell naw! You broke her heart! " I said viciously my fists going on Fire. " Where is she. " He asked. Then I saw something on her desk. " it's said she has gone to beat you up. " I said laughing. He did not say a word then he jumped out the window.

Angel's P.O.V

" I am going to go beat up Rogue. " I said. They stared at me as if I could not beat him. I then looked out the window changing my cloak white again. The train stopped and me and Kazumai got off. " Bye! " I said. I sniffed the air I could not pick up Rogue's scent but then I smelled somethin familiar... it smelled like... like Honey... Sting! It must be Sting! I turned to find him smirking. " I thought I smelled you Angel. " He said.

" The same to you. " I said smirking taking my hood off. " What brings you here? " he asked. " Revenge. " I said with my evil smile. Be looked at me with a I-knew-it look. " So. Where is Rogue? " I asked. " Oh... He went to see you... " He said. " WHAT!" I screamed.

I punched the ground. He then suddenly took my cloak then ran. " STING! " I screamed running after him. He was faster then I remembered. He ran into SaberTooth. I burst though the door with a scary aura around me. " Sting... " I said. Then all of a sudden someone shot them self at me and hugged me. " Angel! " The person yelled. It was...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's just Hannah has not been on...**


End file.
